


Day 101 - What we see

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [101]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epiphany, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>John knows that he said it would be ok if Sherlock looked at other people. Of course with Sherlock, it isn't just <i>looking</i>. </b><br/> <br/>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 101 - What we see

He looked at the other man’s hands. Strong hands. Capable hands. Capable of inflicting pain - and pleasure. His eyes followed that thought and wandered down to the man’s arse. He wondered...

Suddenly Lestrade stepped on his left foot and hissed, “For God’s sake, stop staring at that bloke’s arse. John is right over there.”

Sherlock raised his gaze from the apparently affronting-to-look-at part of anatomy to look at John.

John was watching him with a small pained expression on his face but smoothed it over to an equally small smile.

***

“I know that I said you can look. I just didn’t realise that with you it would not be just _looking_. Of course it wouldn’t.” He sighed.

That little sigh hurt Sherlock more than any accusation John could have hurled at him.

“I was not looking at him. I was looking at you. Through him.”

“I’m not sure that makes sense.”

“Obviously aspects of him appeal to my sense of beauty. But it didn’t make me think about him, all it did was remind me of you. His hands made me think about your hands”, he shivered, “and what they can do to me. And it made me want to look at _you_.”

John suddenly reached for him as if the physical distance between them was more than he could bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'looking', as in 'Sherlock is looking at someone other than John'. This is a sequel to ['Nature of the Beast'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/433893), where Sherlock was jealous because he caught John looking at other people.


End file.
